oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clockwork
Clockwork is Ben's Chronosapien alien. Powers Clockwork can control time. He can travel in it, reverse it, speed it up, slow it down, and do just about anything else. In addition to his natural powers, Clockwork possess the Staff of Time, a powerful weapon that enhances his natural power over time. History OMC In Bounty Hunter Clockwork Revenge, Ben used Clockwork 5 times to travel through time and kill his enemies. On the fourth time, he battled Sunder. In Ben Makes a Friend, Clockwork slowed down time so that Fish could catch Stedman. In The Good Doctor, he appeared during a glitch. In Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable, he slowed down time to dodge Dr. Phil's attack. In BenMonsters Unite, he aged Zs'Skayr to dust. In Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot, he was first intentionally accessed by young Ben and fought robots. In Lobis's Formstrings Episode of Many Cameos, he showed the past. In Ferrick 10, Ferrick 10 used him (named Working Clock) to fight Gaben. In Zomboso Struts His Stuff, Ben used him to make a nonsensical quip. In Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo, Kidbaydo used him in a flashback to rebecome normal Albaydo. In The Drek Who Came to AMERICA, he tracked Ferrick and Obama after they were kidnapped by EA. In Eh, he tried to find Evil Shocksquatch. In The Great Retcon, he tried to retcon early OMC, but was stopped by Paradox. In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, future Ben used him to send all of the Bens and Farquaads back to their own time. In Malwire, Ben used Haywire Clockwork in search of Eatle's swag, but did not find it. In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, Clockwork tried to fight Eon, but was stopped by Vilgax. In Who Shot Baumann?, he tried to show Baumann getting shot, but broke down before the crucial moment. In Obama Again, he sent future Obama back to the future. In The Final Frontehr, he appeared during a glitch. In OMC Funny Moments, he killed Evil Shocksquatch FA In This Is My Swamp, he brought himself, Shrek, and Steel back in time. In Ben 10,000 Returns Again, Paradox gave him the Staff of Time. In Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom), he showed the Puppetmaster's widow setting up a shrine. In PastSex/SwagSounds, he tried and failed to destroy the dormant Knight Commander. In Can't Stump the Trump, he aged himself back to normal. In The End of OMC, future Ben used him to return home. Appearances OMC *Bounty Hunter Clockwork Revenge x5 *Ben Makes a Friend *The Good Doctor *Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable *BenMonsters Unite (fanfiction) *Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot (by 12 year old Ben) *Lobis's Formstrings Episode of Many Cameos *Ferrick 10 (by Ferrick 10, Working Clock) *Zomboso Struts His Stuff *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo (by Albaydo, flashback) *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *Eh *The Great Retcon *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered (by 18 year old Ben) *Malwire (Haywired with Eatle) *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour *Who Shot Baumann? *Obama Again *The Final Frontehr *OMC Funny Moments FA *This Is My Swamp *Ben 10,000 Returns Again *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *PastSex/SwagSounds *Can't Stump the Trump *The End of OMC (by future Ben) Trivia *He is from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *He is pretty cool I guess *His DNA did not come from either Maltruant. Additionally, all of his DNA samples are randomized variants of the same individual, a trait shared only by Shazaman. *He is the most used non-swaggy-seven alien in OMC See Also *Clockwork/Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Super Cool Aliens Category:Ben's non-swaggy favorites